


Announcements

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: During an interview after returning from their first mission, Jim accidentally reveals that he’s in a relationship. The tabloids search for possible romantic connections, yet they can’t seem to spot the obvious.





	Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup y’all. Just a little fluffy shit. If you enjoy it, let me know! And if you haven’t already, maybe check out my other Trek fics. Thanks :D

“Alright Captain Kirk, we’re almost done here.” The reporter offered a him a smile. She glanced down at a padd where she was getting all the questions from. “Oh! This is a good one.” She grinned. “An online user asks if it’s difficult for you to manage relationships?”

Jim shifted in his seat, offering his most charming smile to the reporter and the camera beside her. “Well, it’s hard to keep up communication with anyone that’s not on board the ship. The schedule is so erratic and busy that I barely ever get the chance to call my mom.” Jim chuckled. “But I’m pretty lucky, the Enterprise crew is a family. I love my crew. I’ve made the best friends I could’ve asked for on this trip.” Jim’s gaze flickered over to where Spock watched, just out of the spotlight. Spock offered him a fond look. “I really love them.” He brought his gaze back to the reporter. “And my life is better for knowing them.” 

“That’s sweet.” The reporter smiled. “But no romances or anything? Is that something you look forward to now that you’re back?” 

“The only thing I’m looking forward to is getting back out there.” Jim responded easily. “And uh…no.” He glanced up at Spock before he looked down. “Romance isn’t a luxury a Captain can afford. I mean, of course there were some flings on shore leave, but I can’t have a relationship. There’s only a handful of people on board that there wouldn’t be a major power imbalance if we started a relationship.”

”So are you looking forward to getting back out there? Youngest Starfleet Captain, I’m sure you’d be quite the eligible bachelor.” The woman wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Um…” Jim glanced back at Spock, a small amount of panic visible on his face. He hadn’t prepared for that sort of question. “No. I’m uh…not exactly a bachelor.” 

”Really? Who’s the lucky person? With all that talk about how difficult relationships are, is it someone from the Enterprise?” She asked, leaning forward. 

“I…uh…” Jim stuttered panicked. “I’d rather not say.” He forced another of his famous charming smile. I wasn’t even planning on talking about him-them.” Jim silently cursed himself. God, Spock was gonna be pissed. 

* * *

Spock looked down at the padd. He let out a sigh, glancing through another tabloid article speculating as to who Jim was dating. “Jim…”

Jim leaned over Spock’s shoulder, handing him a cup of tea. ”Another one?” Jim ran a hand through his hair, reading over Spock’s shoulder. He shook his head. “Uhura, Sulu, Bones, Chekov?” He let out a soft laugh, coming around the sofa to sit beside Spock. Spock shifted closer to Jim, and Jim draped his arm around his shoulders. “Babe, you know I’m sorry I let it slip that I’m taken, but at least these people are really stupid.” He smiled, taking a sip of coffee. 

”You would think they would notice that we live together.” Spock responded, putting the padd down and resting his head against Jim’s chest. 

”Or that we have lunch together pretty much everyday, and we go out on date nights publically every once in a while.” Jim let out a laugh, kissing Spock’s forehead. “And they don’t even suspect us. Do they think you’re outta my league?” 

”They do not believe a Vulcan capable of being in a relationship with a person as…libidinous as you’re rumored to be.” Spock teased lightly. 

”Me, libidinous?” Jim gasped, faking offense. “You’re the horny one.” He said, leaning his forehead against Spock. 

”And that is for you to know only.” Spock purred, looking up at Jim with lidded eyes.

”I’m glad.” Jim responded softly, leaning down to capture Spock’s lips in a quick kiss. 

Spock rested his head against Jim’s shoulder again. “Jim…do you ever think of coming out to the media? Rescue our friends from the constant analysis of their relationships with you?”

”Well of course I’d love to show you off.” Jim said softly. “I’d love to be able to talk about how we met and everything. Make our bond, our marriage, official. I don’t think our friends really give a shit about the speculations the tabloids put out there. It only matters how you feel. It’s your privacy being violated.” 

”I think…I may be ready to announce it.” Spock said softly. 

”That would be wonderful, honey.” Jim smiled, leaning down to kiss Spock lightly. 

”Yes.” Spock nodded. “I hope it will be.”

* * *

“So we’re back with the incredible Captain James Kirk, who’s love life has been the subject of a lot of fuss lately, after he confessed a few months ago to being in a relationship with someone on his ship.” A woman smiled at a camera, before glancing to the screen where she saw Jim. “So, Captain Kirk, who is this special someone that’s gonna get the infamous bachelor to settle down?” 

”Well…he already has gotten me to settle down.” Jim held out his hand. He offered his two fingers to Spock, who accepted the Vulcan kiss as he came in sight of the camera. “This is my husband, bondmate, and first officer, Commander Spock.” He said softly. 

The woman’s eyes widened. “The Vulcan?” 

”Yes. I am Vulcan.” Spock responded with a raised eyebrow. 

”And…you two are able to make it work with both of your…proclivities?” The woman asked slowly. 

“Your thoughts on Vulcan sexuality are misguided at best.” Spock responded quickly, shifting slightly. “I am quite able to handle Jim’s ‘proclivities.’” 

”And then some.” Jim laughed, winking at the reporter on the screen. 

“I see.” The woman blinked back her surprise. “And uh…when did you two start?” 

”We started dating a little over two years into our mission.” Jim said, glancing at Spock. “Though…we were both in love well before that.” He said softly. In his gaze, all the love in the universe was visible. “He’s something incredible.” 

”We were bonded on Vulcan a year before the end of our shore leave. And a human marriage ceremony followed our return to Earth.” Spock responded. Out of the view of the camera, he reached down and entwined his fingers with Jim’s. 

”And I couldn’t be happier.” Jim smiled adoringly at Spock, squeezing his hand. “I love him more and more everyday.” 

Spock looked down, flustered. “I concur.” He said softly. 


End file.
